


hey daddy (daddy's home)

by tylerjoseoh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom!Josh, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub!Tyler, Teasing, Whipping, im sorry, there's a little bit of fluff at the end tho, this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerjoseoh/pseuds/tylerjoseoh
Summary: in which josh does a good job caring for his baby boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to apologize. this is so very sinful. enjoy

"fuck, you're gorgeous."

tyler feels his blood run to his face. his cheeks and chest flushed a shade of red at the praise pouring from josh's lips. he lies sprawled across the bed in only his boxers, arms and legs tied tightly with rope to inhibit his movement.

"really? you think so?"

josh licks his lips. "oh yes, baby. i wish you could see yourself right now." he runs a finger down the center of tyler's bare torso, just lightly enough to make him shiver. "i can't wait to fuck you like this."

tyler swallows thickly, silently cursing himself for suggesting the use of a blindfold this time. he could feel josh rise from the bed.

"now, remember what we did last time," josh says, pulling out a vibrator from his bag. "if you make any noise, you get ten licks with the whip. if you cum before i say so, daddy’s gonna have to punish you even worse."

tyler curses under his breath. he had lost the last time they played this game.

"okay," he says.

“what was that?” josh cocks an eyebrow, twisting the vibrator on.

tyler clears his throat.

“okay, daddy.”

"good," josh says. "let's begin."

tyler lets out a shaky breath. his muscles twitch involuntarily.

"nervous?" josh says, testing tyler as he circles the vibrator around his nipple. he smirks when there’s no response. "good boy."

he moves the vibrator to tyler's other nipple, circling it until it’s fully hard. he runs the vibrator down the center of tyler's stomach, then to his inner thigh, which is littered with purple bruises from the last time him and josh had played this game. tyler inhales sharply, biting his lip to suppress a moan.

"someone's a little sensitive from last night, huh?" josh questions, moving the vibrator to tyler's other thigh, drawing excruciatingly close to his clothed dick. tyler’s body jerks away in response.

"if you're reacting like this now," josh huffs out a laugh, "you're definitely going to lose the game tonight."

josh circles tyler's dick through his boxers with the vibrator. he’s painfully hard; a small stain of precum already beginning to leak through the fabric. it takes all of tyler's strength to not beg josh to fuck him. he bites harder into his bottom lip, sure he’ll draw blood eventually.

"want me to touch you?" josh asks, his voice low and husky. tyler nods furiously, almost whining when he no longer feels the vibrator against his skin.

the vibrator is soon replaced with josh's mouth, planting wet kisses all over tyler's torso. "i don't think you deserve to be touched just yet, baby boy," he teases, moving up to tyler's neck. his mouth is hot, forcing a sigh out of tyler when he begins nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin.

once tyler's neck is littered with red spots, josh rises from the bed and begins rummaging through the bag again. tyler adjusts himself nervously, his wrists and ankles rubbing against the rope. he hears the clank of metal against metal and feels his heart thump in his chest even harder than it was before.

“how am i supposed to play with your delicious ass if i can’t get to it, hm?” josh questions. tyler feels josh curl his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and place a cold metal blade against his skin. he hears a snipping noise and suddenly the pressure against his aching cock is relieved.

“much better.”

josh removes tyler’s boxers from his body and returns to his bag again. tyler hears him pop the cap off of what he assumes is a bottle of lube.

josh returns to the bed, positioning himself between tyler's legs. he scoots forward, lifts tyler's hips up, and positions him directly on his lap, giving him perfect access to his ass. he gives tyler's thigh a soft squeeze. with his lube-covered index finger, he softly circles tyler's entrance before pressing in with almost no resistance.

"someone's hungry, huh?" josh says, slowly inching his finger deeper in tyler's ass until it’s buried up to the knuckle. "your ass is so loose for me tonight. such a good little slut." he adds a second finger, this time pumping them in and out of tyler's ass at a steady rhythm.

tyler is writhing against the sheets, bucking his hips against josh's fingers in an attempt to create more friction.

"more?" josh asks, teasing tyler's entrance with his ring finger. tyler nods, sucking in a shallow breath when he feels the burn of his ass stretching. josh curses under his breath, lightly palming himself through his boxers with his free hand. tyler’s practically melting from his touch; his entire body is quivering and his chest is flushed a bright pink.

"god, you look so fucking hot," josh says, licking his lips as he scissors tyler open. he continues pumping his fingers in and out, curling them up just right and-

"oh, _fuck_."

tyler’s body immediately tenses.

"what was that?" josh says, abruptly pulling his fingers out.

"fuck, i'm sorry," tyler says. " _imsorryimsorryimsorry_ i'm so sorry."

josh huffs. tyler feels him rise from the bed. "i told you what would happen if you made any noise," he says, pulling the whip out of his bag.

"please give me one more chance, daddy," tyler pleads like a child. "i promise it won't happen again."

"nope, we made the rules at the beginning," josh says, lightly running the whip across tyler's thighs. "count them out loud."

tyler lets out a shaky breath and braces himself. josh starts with his left thigh, pulling back and slapping the whip against his skin with a thwap.

tyler's body stiffens. "one," he breathes out.

josh moves to tyler's right thigh. _smack._

"two."

"you're doing so well, baby," josh praises. he raises the whip again. _smacksmack._

tears well up in tyler's eyes and he lets out a small whimper. he’s grateful for the blindfold at this point.

"threefour.”

josh continues his assault until tyler’s skin is riddled with thick red stripes. his wrists and ankles are beginning to bleed from pulling at his restraints.

“now we know what happens when you disobey, right?” josh mewls, running the whip across the fresh marks. tyler jerks away involuntarily.

“y-yes, m’sorry, daddy. it won’t happen again, i-i promise.”

“good.” josh rises from the bed again and places the whip back into his bag. this time, he returns only with a bottle of lube. tyler squirms against the bed nervously.

“why don’t you tell daddy how much you want him inside of you?” josh says, his hands ghosting over tyler’s thighs. goosebumps rise to the surface of his skin.

tyler bites his lip harshly and shakes his head. he knows josh is testing him.

“c’mon, baby boy. you can tell daddy how badly you want his big cock in your little asshole,” josh dips his head between tyler’s thighs and gives his hole an agonizingly slow lick.

“o-oh, so bad daddy. i want your cock inside of me so bad. w-want everyone to know i’m your little slut.”

josh smirks and takes off his own boxers, discarding them on the floor next to the bed. his cock is unbearably hard, begging for release. he gives himself a few strokes before lining up with tyler’s asshole.

“you have to ask for permission to cum,” he says. “if you cum before i say you can, you will be punished.” tyler only whimpers softly in response.

without any warning, josh thrusts himself inside of tyler, full force, all the way up to the hilt. tyler gasps loudly, pulling on his restraints and throwing his head back against the bed. josh grunts loudly, using all of his self-control to first still himself completely, and then thrust in and out at an almost unbearably slow pace.

he reaches up and pulls the blindfold from tyler’s face.

“i want you to watch me, baby boy,” josh says. “watch how good your daddy treats you.”

the bottom’s eyes flutter open, pupils blown wide. his cheeks are flushed a dark red and his hair is already matted against his forehead with sweat. he looks directly in josh’s eyes, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. he looks absolutely stunning.

and in this moment, josh breaks character as he leans down and gives tyler a kiss on the lips. it’s a deep and passionate kiss—josh brings his hand up to rest against the side of tyler’s face—and tyler whimpers softly because he knows this isn’t part of the scene.

josh pulls himself away and returns to his position, planting his hands on tyler’s thighs before rocking his hips back, and snapping them forward at full force, knocking the air from tyler’s lungs.

this time he doesn’t slow down; he keeps a steady pace, thrusting his hips back and forth, in and out of tyler who is biting down on his bottom lip to keep from making noise.

“c’mon, baby,” josh says breathlessly. “let me hear you.”

this is all it takes for tyler to completely let loose. a loud, high-pitched moan bellows from his throat, its force making him go dizzy for a moment.

“f-fuck! oh, daddy, m’gonna cum! can i cum, please?”

josh grunts as he feels tyler’s asshole beginning to constrict around him.

“not yet,” he says, and tyler whines loudly.

“but daddy, i don’t know if i can hold it!”

“you can,” he says, tightening his grip on tyler’s hips. he starts thrusting himself even harder until tyler lets out a noise that is almost inhuman.

“oh! right there, daddy, right there! that’s it, right there!”

josh uses the entirety of his strength and energy and pounds into tyler with incredible force. the headboard begins to bounce loudly against the wall.

“oh, oh, daddy, please let me cum, _pleaseletmecumpleaseletmecum_ ,” tyler whines. every muscle in his body is tensed. his brow is furrowed and his body is gleaming with sweat.

josh leans down and presses a hot kiss against tyler’s neck, his mouth right next to his ear.

“cum for me, baby boy.”

and with that, tyler cums completely untouched, his eyes rolling back and body writhing against the sheets. he’s screaming and tensing around josh, who releases shortly after, spilling inside of him with a loud moan.

josh slows himself to a complete stop and slowly pulls out of tyler. he rises from the bed to retrieve a towel and cleans his and tyler’s stomachs off. he discards the towels before returning to the bed.

“you did such a good job,” he says as he frees tyler’s left foot from the restraint. tyler only hums in response, his eyes closed. he’s still coming down from his high.

josh unties tyler’s right leg and both of his arms, discards the rope, and finally crawls in bed beside him, pulling the comforter up and over both of their bodies. he wraps an arm around tyler’s torso and brings him in, resting the boy’s head against his chest.

“you stink,” tyler mutters, and josh chuckles warmly.

“so do you,” he says. he feels tyler smile against his skin. “i’m assuming you’re not in the mood for a shower right now.”

tyler shakes his head, burrowing himself even further into josh’s chest.

“i just wanna lay here with you, even if you do stink, because i love you that much.”

“i love you too, baby boy,” josh says, letting his head fall against the pillow behind him. he shuts his eyes and soon finds sleep, with thoughts of a beautiful brown haired boy to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked this as much as i liked writing it. this is my first time posting any of my writing on here, so i hope you guys can give me a warm welcome. thank you for reading!! 
> 
> my tumblr is @tylerjoseoh as well if you wanna give me a follow :))


End file.
